Different Feelings
by ShioriBunny
Summary: Yuuki was also born 10,000 years ago. Kaname met Yuuki before he meet the Hooded Woman. How different will their relationship be? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My second fanfic about Vampire Knight. I was reading about Kaname's past and I was like, "I wonder why will happen if Kaname had met Yuuki first..." So then, I decided to write this fanfic. Please enjoy! And, Kaname won't really appear much in this chapter. But, he will be the 'main' character in later chapters. Plenty of OCs.**

* * *

**Nobody's Point Of View**

There was a cold breeze filling the night's air. The grass swayed back and forth. The moon, white as pearl was shining brightly. The air smells fresh and sweet. The trees' branches moving lightly.

Far, from this peaceful place, laid a small village. The village was dark and taciturn. The faint essence of burning wood could be smelt. On a closer look, the village's people had all gone to sleep. Faint snores could be heard.

A _man_, dressed in a black coat; headed up to the village. His burgundy eyes shining brightly. He walked up to an apple tree. Suddenly he felt his throat burning with thirst. He clutched his throat with his right hand, using his left hand to press himself slowly against the tree. He bit his lip, preventing a moan. His senses became sharper, and he smelt humans. There was a muffled aroma of _blood..._

His eyes turned crimson. His 'nails' scratched the tree's trunk. Finally, after a while; his throat stopped burning. He brush through his hair with his long, slender fingers, sighing. Wondering how long will he need to suffer like this.

His black shoes click-clack against the ground softly. He stopped, his eyes scanned the village. The houses built near each other. Eyeing the houses' feature, his eyes narrowed. '_they don't even know how to build sturdy houses..' _he thought. It is as though, if there was a stong wind blowing: the houses will all collapse one after another. Trees were surrounding the houses. By the smell of burning wood, he inferred that they had a feast. It appears to be a...bloodless place. Full of humans. But, appearance never counts.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. Terrifying and black. By his amazing optics, he saw swirl of dark clouds racing through the sky. He squinted a bit. His gaze felt toward the moon. As he walked a few more steps, the moonlight caught him. His face revealed. Under the moonlight, he appeared surreal beautiful. His pale skin matching the moon's light. His burgundy eyes shone through the dark. His hair tousled. When he opened his mouth slightly, there was a strange glitter. Two sharp fangs exposed.

"Guess I was too late..." His smooth voice decided, with another sigh: he turned around. Glancing back at the village, he strolled away quietly. Not wanting to betray the silence. He grabbed an apple from a tree nearby him and took a bite. The sweet juice flowed into his mouth. His eyes widened as he continued off.

* * *

"Impossible." A strong voice declared. And the smaller man rolled his eyes before sighing. Crowds gather around the arguing men. They started whispering, but the two males showed not sign of caring.

"For once! Won't you believe me?" The smaller man squeaked. His black hair standing on tips. And the stronger and better built man, send him a death glare. The other man squeaked, backing away. "Everybody in the village is already tired of your nonsense. Tell me to believe you? Hah! A joke!" He mocked and spat into the other guy's face. The crowds laughed, nodding in agreement.

"I was telling the truth! I _did _saw someone! It appears that it is a man! He walked up to here!" The small man pointed to the spot between the apple tree and an unsteady looking house. "Probably some one from our village..." The bigger man speculated. "No! IT'S NOT!" the fragile guy countered. "And?" The meaner voice argued. "W-well... So... I think it is an intruder..." The weaker one replied, his face nervous. "ENOUGH LIES!" The man snarled, he stormed off. The petite man coward away, he walked slowly as he heard whispers. Disappointment and anger filled him. Cursing silently.

"I was _sure _I saw him!" He countered, then realizing nobody was listening to him. He wheezed and walked jagged off.

•[]•[]•[]•[]•[]•

Another dispute was heard inside one of the sturdiest houses. The whole house was made of wood and clay bricks stacked on top of the building as the roof. Wood framed a square around one side of the house, like a window. Looking inside the house, there was a handsome man and the strong-looking man from before.

"We need a person in charge of our village?" A loud voice boomed in anger, betraying the silence. The man was the stronger looking one of the arguing males from before. His eyes shrank in anger.

"Calm down, Takeshi... Someone in charge will help this village maintain its peace." The handsome man smirked and crossed his right leg over his left. Takeshi snorted, "This village is fine as it is..."

"Oh really? With the crimes and mischiefs happening?" The good-looking man disputed. Takeshi's nose flared, "and _who _will be in charge?" The other man raised an eyebrow, scrunched up his face, "why? _Me, _of course." He instantly replied, making Takeshi snorted again. "You're just as nasty and terrible as Hisao, he even _made_ up about seeing a male in our village last night. Hah! And that fool! I argued that it is probably just one of the villagers. But he wouldn't take no for an answer!" Takeshi said, changing the subject. The handsome man seems to notice as well, "Now, now.. Let's not get _too _carried away. Yes, yes.. He was probably lying and stuff... But, I'm definitely fit to be in charge of this village." He replied, losing his patience. Takeshi spat in his face, the other man gave a frown. "In charge of this village means in charge of me!" He boomed, "Not me!"

"That's it! No more disputes! I'm going to be controlling this village. And I don't care if I'm _controlling you!_" The good-looking man said nastily. Before Takeshi could flare up again, he stormed out the room. In silence, Takeshi cursed out loud and stare out at the wooden windows. The sun was already setting. Having no glass to complete the window, Takeshi felt the cool air calming him. His nasty features turning into a sneer. And he marched out the room as well.

•[]•[]•[]•[]•[]•

Just before the sky was completely dark, some kids were laughing and racing each other. Wearing white shirts that has yellow stains. They giggled childishly and pointed at the orange and red sky.

"Look!" a girl pointed, "that side of the sky is darker than the other side!" She observed. The kids looked at the two sides and they nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why..." they asked, pondering.

"Hey! It's time to eat dinner!" Their mother called. They sigh in disappointment, knowing that they can't defy their mother's instruction. "Yes!" They answered, walking in slowly. One girl ran back to the field they were playing in. Her mother yelled at her, "Michiru! What are you doing? Come here this instant!" Michiru's mother ordered. "Just a minute! I think I lost my bell somewhere here.." She yelled back. Her mother rolled her eyes and walked in their house.

Michiru blamed herself for having such horrible eyesight. When it was dark, she used her hand and swarmed around the ground for signs of a bell-like object. Her eyes sadden when she didn't feel anything. Then, she heard footsteps. Thinking that it was only her imagination, she went back to her Bell hunting. Until, she heard it again, it seems to get louder as she paused. She felt chills running down her spine. She clutched her arm, goosebumps. She looked up in horror, imagining that there was a scary monster when she look at it. This time, she was rather glad o. Her bad eyesight, as she can't really see his face. Then when he walked closer, she saw.

Yes, she was about to faint, not because of his 'horrible' features, but this young man in front of her, is the most beautiful creature she had ever saw.

* * *

**Author's Note: How was my short chapter? Did you enjoy it, or was there too many OCs? Ignore my errors.**

**Please review! You know who the 'beautiful' creature is. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So who did you think the creature was at the end? If you still don't know, don't worry, you will find out in this chapter. :)**

**I promise you the next chapter will be long and interesting! **

* * *

**Nobody's Point Of View**

There was the sound of someone crunching on an apple. Takeshi closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sweet juice that flows from the apple to his mouth. His left hand holding the apple, while his right hand hung down to his side. He breathe slowly, enjoying every moment. Chewing some more, he threw the rest of the apple in to his mouth and savor the taste.

The sky grew dim and he thought he heard footsteps. Deciding that it wasn't anything special, he easily grabbed another apple from the tree thanks to his enormous height. Smirking at the thought of Hisao, jumping up a few times before he was able to grab part of an apple.

He eyed the apple tree, realizing that there wasn't much apples left. He sighed in nostalgic, he knew this apple tree is an importance to his village. It had brought them an abundant amount of food.

Thinking of this, Takeshi's eyes burned with fury as he remembered that Souta plans to manipulate this village and its people. He would never allow such a man to control him. True, Takeshi is arrogant and mean at times, but it was because there were people who needs discipline. And he was willing to do so.

He realized that there were sounds of chatter, wondering what was up at a time meant for eating, he rambled to where the noise was coming from.

There was a group of people gathered around someone, he couldn't see well as the sky was now dark. Walking forward, he coughed. The villagers looked at him, made way for him and looked back at the 'someone'. They were looking at this person with Lovey-Dovey eyes that he felt himself being curious. After all, who was so _amazing _that everybody seems to squeal and surround him so obsessively? Tilting his head to the right, he saw Hisao giving him a triumphant smile. Trotting up to him, he irritably punched the short man on his arm. Hisao rubbed his attacked arm, "See! It was that man from last night!" He sneered. Takeshi felt his eyelid twitched.

Takeshi gave Hisao a look, '_so he was telling the truth?' _he realized. "You were able to see so clearly last night?" He questioned, his voice raspy. Hisao shook his head, "But I recognized his figure. He was tall and slender." Takeshi raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with him?"

Hisao looked at him, opened his mouth to say something. Then he stopped. Pushing Takeshi forward, "Look!" He commanded. Takeshi ignored his desire to attack the short man due to his curiosity.

The man was handsome, even more so than Souta. He scanned the man's features. he had a majestic look, yet he appeared soft and gentle. The long burgundy hair of this young man framed his beautiful face. He had a tall nose, brown eyes and the perfect mouth. He wore a long black coat. Showing that he may had been royalty.

The _man _stared at the amazed eyes of the villagers. He then turn his attention on the girl who was on the muddy ground. She froze at the sight of him. He knelt, raising an elegant arm; he lend the girl his clean and slender hand. She stared at him in surprise before grasping it tightly. She blushed furiously and he led her up. She stepped back in embarrassment.

Takeshi pushed the crowd out of his path, and stood in front of him.

"Hey! Who are you?" Takeshi spoked out and he looked at the Takeshi, noting that he had a strong build. He had light brown hair and black eyes. A few scars bordered his face.

"I don't have a name." He calmly replied, Takeshi's flinched a bit. Wondering how someone so attractive as him wouldn't have a name.

"Well... I'm Suzuki Takeshi. Nice to meet you, are you planning to stay here?" He asked in a voice, extending his hand.

"Ah..." was his reply, and he went forward, shaking Takeshi's hand.

•[]•[]•[]•[]•[]•

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter or chapter 4 will feature a time skip. I'm sure you know who this attractive creature is now... If not...**

**Yuuki will probably appear in chapter 4. **

**Hope you will review!**

**IGNORE MISTAKES! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I had read the reviews I had gotten so far, I was happy that you guys are all excited for the this chapter! Of course, I won't always have fast updates, I had gotten busy again these days.  
**

**And, I probably won't update my next chapter till next week... After all, its Chinese New Year! Soon..  
**

**Anyways, back to my story: Yes, Yuuki will appear in this chapter. She and Kaname may appear OOC. It won't have much Kaname x Yuuki lovey- dovey scenes just yet... but hopefully, I'll get to those later.  
**

**Enjoy ~  
**

* * *

**Yuuki's Point Of View  
**

I sighed. My eyes glancing back and forth.

I was in search of a place to stay at... with what happened before; I'm not so sure I can stay there any longer. 'Hopefully', I thought, 'I would come across a place where... well, a place that will give me hostility.'

My eyes saddened and I stopped, staring up at the sky.

'_Would there be any place that will accept me?' _My mind raced, silly me- questioning myself... I snorted at myself, I am a creäture of the night, a beast who devours humans to stay alive... Why would anyone accepts a beast? Pessimistic thoughts filled my head, and I began to long for something... that I can protect, something that I can love.. I only shook my head at the silly thought and decided to focus on finding a place for myself.

•[]•[]•[]•[]•[]•

I smiled gratefully, I caught a few strands of my hair blowing lightly, under the light of the moon, everything seems to shine. Glad that it wasn't as hot as it was in the morning. My _kind _only appear at night, it made sense; if we dare go out when the sun is shining brightly, we would probably be receiving blisters in our face.

I pressed my hand to my chest, feeling its beat. It had been _so_ lonely... when people don't accept you... The anguishing feeling tightened in my chest and I grew weary that I was standing there like an idiot.

Continuing to walk, I realized how much I longed for a... mate. If I had one, then would I have to go on living this curse in solitude? Of course, we aren't like those fragile humans, Nothing can harm _us_... An idiot would have been happy that he won't have to meet the fate of dying.

I stared at my surroundings, understanding that I'm in a place that I had never seen nor crossed before. My hands grew cold, I saw the scene before me. A peaceful place... with tall grass and there was trees lined across this dazzling field I was standing on. I let out a little smile before a familiar scent caught my attention.. It was powerful and... it was the same as mine's. I found out something... there was another _one_... near here.

* * *

**Nobody's Point Of View  
**

Normally at this time, everyone would have been asleep, but tonight, Takeshi wasn't. He was lying on the floor, with a thin blanket to cover him, and that was it. Takeshi stared at the dirty ceiling with questions in his head. 'Who was that person?'

'Why don't he have a name?'

'Would he be a harm to us?'

The questions raced through his head. Still, Takeshi knew better than to stay awake all night wondering about these questions. stiffing a yawn, he closed his eyes and rolled over to his side.

And in no time, he was fast asleep as well.

•[]•[]•[]•[]•[]•

Yuuki shook her head, making her hair go flying in all directions, the smell of the _pureblood _was stronger. And she was afraid, for herself? Wrong, she was afraid for the pureblood. She, a kind-hearted _vampire, _that is; would always worry about others feelings above hers. She fidgeted. The wind was blowing strongly now, and she struggles to walk. She closed her eyes tightly.

She gave out a yelp as she almost stumbled over a tree trig, as much of a _pureblood _she is, she is still clumsy. Realizing the other pureblood was near now, she knew that he could sense her too. The smell of humans were also near. Her mouth curved downwards.

Opening her eyes a bit, she saw fragile looking houses. In dim light, she could see perfectly well. She saw something or someone flickered by. The scent was similar, she realized that it was the pureblood.

* * *

Yuuki stared wide-eyed at the pureblood in front of her, he was handsome, yes: even more so than normal vampires. His brown hair fell into curvy locks down his neck. He stared at her with his absorbing eyes, and she felt... strange. She gave a tiny smile. Hoping he wouldn't start attacking her. To prevent that:

"Hello.. I'm not going to harm you..." She began, hoping he would listen to her, the pureblood stayed silent. She felt uncomfortable, there was no reason to fear. After all she was the same as him... He seemed to want to say something, paused then he opened his mouth again.

"No... I just came here today..." He explained, her eyes widened. He actually spoke! She was glad, she thought he would ignore her. After all, she was use to being ignored...

"Um... what are doing...?" She asked, he looked away. "I don't know... I'm lonely.." he admitted. Yuuki felt a pang in her heart. He was the same as her...

"..I am Yuuki, what's your name?" She asked again. He sadly looked at her again, "I don't remember... I lived for too long to remember such little things." he revealed. Surprised, how he can easily shared information with her. Did he? No, it was impossible.

He turned around to leave, but she stopped him. "Wait! May I give you a name then?" She asked, he gaze at her. His eyes widened a bit. His mouth open slightly. She suddenly blushed, realizing that she was eyeing him with such intense gaze.

"Sure.." he replied, she could sense the shivering in his voice. Was he angered or... was he glad?

**Yuuki's Point Of View  
**

"Then, I shall name you Kaname, after my hometown." I decided. He turned completely to me, "Kaname?"

I nodded, "Yes, Kaname."

"Why.. are you treating me like this? Are you pitying me?" I felt heat rushing to my face, how could he accuse me of something like this.

"No..." I croaked, "How could you say that! I was only trying to..be kind!" I whispered, knowing that if I yelled, the humans will be awake.

He flinched slightly, "You... "

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than I promised, ignore my mistakes. You wonder why Kaname is sharing information with her? Because, at this time, Kaname was BOLD! **

**Plus, I know that it is actually the hooded woman who named Kaname after her hometown. But, let's pretend that Yuuki also came from the place called "Kaname."  
**

**Thanks for reviewing, if you didn't: I probably won't update as quick.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm back! Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I actually slipped and fell a few days ago, injured my left arm. So, if the chapter is too short for your liking, blame the slippery ground!  
**

* * *

**Nobody's Point Of View  
**

Yuuki stared at the pureblood in front of her. He paused, then looked away. She realized that he had nothing to say at this point. She looked away sadly, wondering if he still think she gave him a name out of pity.

"Um... So... Can I stay here?" She asked, gaining the courage to speak up. He eyed her and sighed, "I don't know..." She winced at his words, it was as if he didn't care. As if he didn't want to talk to her... Did he not want a name?

**Kaname's Point Of View  
**

Kaname? The name was strange to me, yet I feel a strange attraction to this name. It feels like it belongs to me...

The female pureblood in front of me is beautiful, none can deny that. She had dark brown hair, almost black that reaches down to her small waist. Her ruby eyes shining. Her eyes dark and filled with shades of red. She had a curvaceous body, slim and slender. Her skin, pale. With the moonlight shining on her, she looks like a goddess. She was wearing a brown coat, buttoned up. It fits her body perfectly, as it doesn't make her appear puffy.

It was different... For a pureblood to, be kind and gentle. Even myself, I am not kind. Deep inside, I'm a cruel pureblood, my mind full of sadistic thoughts. But- this pureblood in front of me, had given me a name. Was she pitying me? Or...

"Um... So... Can I stay here?" She almost whispered, I stared at her. She is asking me? I raised my voice, " I don't know..." I muttered, surprised at how upset I sounded. I saw her flinched a bit, my expression softened. "Come with me..." I ordered. She looked surprised, then shrugged and followed.

I led her to one of the houses. She eyed the flimsy house with curiosity. I stared at her in interest, "They... The villagers... let me stay here." I told her. She gaped at me. I ignored her and walked in.

**Yuuki's Point Of View  
**

'Shocking...' I thought. The villagers led him stay here? I felt jealousy rising in me. _They hadn't been that kind with me... Even though it's just a fragile looking house..._

I'm surprised at myself, but I felt anger. Angry that this male in front of me was more fortunate than myself, angry that he thinks that I pity him, angry that I was upset, and angry because I'm thinking this.

"You may stay here.." He asserted, gazing at me with hints of softness. I blushed. Glancing around this small house, I notice that the house was dirt covered, messy and unused. "Thank you..." I muttered. He then resumed, "Why did you come here?"

"I needed somewhere to stay." I pointed my finger at him, "you?"

Kaname looked away, "I was alone..." he muttered.

"Eh?" That's when I noticed, this vampire in front of me is darker than I thought he was. After all, he seems so lonely... so sad...

"By the way, we should do some cleaning up around here." He suddenly noted. "Ah..."True." I send him a smile. Pausing at his randomness before sighing at the house's uncleanness.

I was glad, he was... was there a way to describe him? Ah.. I know...

* * *

**Author's Note:  
****I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! REVIEW IS YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE SUPER LONG AND FULL OF YUME FLUFF! Okay, maybe not FULL of Yume fluff but I vow that it will be longer than my other chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm going to apologize because the chapter I promised that will be long... isn't that long.. **

**By the way, Yuuki is more OOC in this fanfic, she's more... brave.**

* * *

**Nobody's Point Of View**

Takeshi had been in this village for more than twenty years, he seen old people and young children. Pretty girls and handsome men. But, never in his life, has he ever saw people with divine beauty, putting everything else into shame.

He stared dumbly at the female in front of him. She seems to be pretty scared. Was he really that scary looking? Somehow, he wished that he dressed in a better shirt earlier... Speculating how stupid he must have looked like to her, in a dark gray ragged sweater... Ugh! He just look like a beggar!

He couldn't help but to get pretty nervous himself staring at the beauty in front of him. Even though he is usually straightforward and rude. "Um... So, you just came here...Yesterday night?" He asked, hoping she didn't find it sound dumb. Takeshi's mind wander off, wondering what were they doing before he had barged in. Takeshi was worrying for the 'handsome' man that arrived last night, he was planning to introduce him to some of his friends. And when he kicked open the door? There was a beautiful woman standing next to him, one that he never met before. And he was pretty surprised. Until, she shyly explained.

"I-I, no... M-my name is Y-Yuuki..." She revealed. She smiled, showing her white teeth. But, he was sure that she still feels rather uncomfortable with him around. Takeshi looked around. The house looked pretty neat and clean, there wasn't much sight of dust and dirt: had they been doing some cleaning?

"Yuuki, that's a nice name." He complimented, Yuuki blushed, "I'm Suzuki Takeshi, by the way." Yuuki inched closer to Kaname. "Oh.. so... Um.. You.." He trailed off, pointing to Kaname. Oh, how Takeshi wished the guy had a name, it was weird to... call him by 'you.' Not only was it wierd, it was pretty rude.

"Kaname." Kaname said, Takeshi looked up. "This girl over here," he looked at Yuuki, "gave me a name." Takeshi suddenly felt like a nuisance. They seem very close, and now, he is just there to 'disrupt' their moment. He shook his head, "Well, sorry to disturb you two... I shall be going now..." He replied, and was about to walk shamefully out the wooden door.

"Wait!" Yuuki stopped him. Takeshi turned around and faced the beauty, "Eh?" Was there something on his face? He couldn't tell. She glanced away, "Can you... show me around this village?"

•[]•[]•[]•[]•[]•

"Look, look!" Chatters overflowed the moment Kaname and Yuuki stepped out.

"It's that handsome guy from last night! And there is a woman next to him!"

"Ehh? Ahh! True! I wonder if they are a couple... that will be disappointing... I was going for that guy!"

"That girl is pretty good-looking, isn't she?" Kaname ignored the comments. Yuuki stayed away from them, sticking closer to Kaname, "Strange place.." she muttered. Kaname gaze at her slowly, "Not really. Vampires have beauty. It's only natural that humans will swoon over us." He explained. Yuuki threw him a look, "It sounds as though you are complimenting yourself..." Kaname felt his mouth curved slightly into a grin, "If you think of it that way, then, I'm also complimenting you."

"What are you guys talking about?" All in that instance, they realized that they forgot about the man next to them. Yes, Takeshi felt ignored. "We were just saying what a lively town it was!" Yuuki covered up, her two hands shaking left to right.

They continued walking as the crowd gather around them, squealing like fan girls. Takeshi grumbled, "Here.. is our market place." He pushed the crowd out-of-the-way so that they can have a better view. There was a stand, piled with bananas, oranges, and apples. The seller was a middle-aged man with a few white hair ticking out from his head. He had rough hands, full of.. scars. The good thing is that he appeared friendly. The seller smiled at a woman who picked bent down, and turn the fruits around. Yuuki realized that she was checking which fruit had rot and which haven't.

"That seller is Kiyoshi san. He had been there as long as I remembered. He was once a blacksmith, or so I heard."

"How neat." Yuuki muttered, "Ne~, is there a person in charge of this village? Like a leader or a lord?" Takeshi winced, "no..." There was a silence, immediately Yuuki knew that she said something she shouldn't have. "Sorry.." "No, it's okay. Anyways.." He looked at Kaname, who appeared pale.

"Kaname san? Are you okay? You haven't been speaking." Kaname closed his eyes, "I haven't slept last night... just tired.." he grunted. Yuuki held his hand, "Takeshi san? Maybe, you should continue another day? I'm also rather tired." She pointed out. Takeshi nodded, "Well... are you guys going to stay there?" Yuuki looked confused. "The house you were in this morning." She nodded, before escorting Kaname out of the crowd. Takeshi sighed, "Young people..." He whispered to himself.

"Takeshi." Someone called. Takeshi turned see a smirking male, drumming his fingers on a nearby stand. "Ahh... Souta.." he snarled. Souta chuckled, "nice way to greet your friend. Wait.. I apologize, I meant your leader." Souta hissed, sending Takeshi a look of distaste.

Takeshi narrowed his eyes, "Souta... that talk again?" Souta ignored him. "Anyways, who was that male? And the girl next to him?" Takeshi sneered, "Their new here... You shouldn't concern over them." Souta raised an eyebrow, "come here. I have something to talk to you about."

•[]•[]•[]•[]•[]•

"Kaname?" Yuuki asked worried as she placed him down on the wooden chair, "are you alright?"

Kaname shook his head, "Too bright.." he murmured. Finally, she noticed his shallow breathing and the sweat that rolled down his forehead. His dark hair sticking to his face.

Yuuki stared at the house, good thing that it was dark inside. She tightened her grip on his back, "It's alright now.." she said soothingly. Kaname's breathing slowly back to normal, his pained face relaxed. "Why..." He clutched her hand harshly. "You only met me for a short period. Why are you caring for me?" He looked straight into her eyes.

Yuuki's lips twitched, "Because you are suffering. And I'll have to care for you." She declared, staring back at his burgundy orbs. It expressed his pain. "You're kind. And I guessed I knew that the moment I met you.." he mumbled. His nails dug deep into her skin.

"Do you want blood?" Both Kaname and Yuuki was surprised at this question. All her life, she never expected that she will ask this question, it never occur to her that she ask another if he wanted her blood. Kaname's mouth dropped open, "Excuse me?" Yuuki blushed, "Um.. well... I don't mind if you take my blood." She paused several times, before looking away from him.

"I can't.." He whispered, "Taking another vampire's blood is the actions of lovers." Yuuki's cheek turned redder, if that was possible.

'Did he think that she feel as though they are lovers?' Questions raced through her head.

"No! I didn't mean it that way! I'm just saying, if you are thirsty, it's best to take my blood before you start going..." She couldn't finish her sentence, she found it hard to say that word... "No." He said with certainty, looking away. Yuuki frowned, "You're thirsty..." She grabbed his chin and turned his face to hers. She gasped.

His eyes, they're red.

* * *

**Author's Note: That is it for now. Read and Review. I have such terrible grammar... By the way, how many words you perfer on a chapter?  
**


End file.
